Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space!
by Role Player Roy
Summary: A year after the day at summer camp that took the 'destined to the digiworld, a strange woman appears to each of them, and sends them on a journy through dementions.
1. Prologue - Who Was that Red-Haired Girl?...

**The Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space!**   
by Role Player Roy 

HELP!!! I'm writing a fanfic that isn't a MiST! 

Digimon and Tenchi-Muyo are copyright whoever owns them. I own nothing, and I have no money. Sue me now! 

I'm and ex-Tenchi fan, and I loved the "Adventures in Time and Space" episodes of the TM tv show. A warning to the fans of the following couples: Izzy/Mimi, Matt/Mimi, Tai/Sora, Matt/Sora, TK/Kari; things WILL happen, and it might get kind of strange. As for Mimi/Joe, well we might see a little of that. I promised myself I wouldn't wright a lemon, and I'm not going to. Really. 

I'm not writing segment for Matt in this prologue. That don't mean nothin'! 

And please, no comments on weather or not they play truth or dare in Japan. Same goes for D&D. 

-----------------------------------------------   
The Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space! 

The Really, Really Long Prologue: Who Was that Red-haired Girl?   
----------------------------------------------- 

Izzy sat staring into the computer screen. It was exactly one year after the Digidestined had landed on File Island, and while he could still see his friends and at least correspond with Mimi via e-mail, he missed Tentomon and the other Digimon. 

Izzy sighed. "I think I need a break," he thought to himself. He checked the time. "Hmm, 3:04 AM. And I've been on since 6:00. Hmm... Maybe it's time for bed." 

'Incoming Chat Request!' Izzy realized that he had left his messenger on. He looked to see who it was. It was from Mimi. 

**- New chat session between Izzy0056 and MiMi -**

**Izzy0056**: Hey, Mimi. It must be 6:00 where you are, what are you doing up this early? 

**MiMi**: I couldn't sleep. Ended up watching TV all night. 

**Izzy0056**: Oh? What did you watch? 

**MiMi**: Some dumb movie about this kid who stays home from school and takes his girlfriend and his other friend to Chicago or something. (Mimi is referring to "Farris Beuler's's Day Off") 

---------- 

Later that morning, Izzy lied awake thinking about how great it was to talk to Mimi again. They talked about all sorts of things, from clothes, to American TV, to their adventures in the Digital World. But Izzy wasn't able to tell her how he felt about her. He wondered if she already knew. 

"Damn this computer nerd thing! Why did I have to get the Crest of Knowledge? I'll bet Tai's wasn't afraid to tell Sora how he felt!" 

---------- 

Speaking of whom, Tai and Sora had a major dilemma on their hands. 

"So we can't be at your place either?" asked Tai, on the phone with Sora. 

"We could, but we wouldn't get a moment's peace. My aunt and cousin are here, and they would never leave us alone," explained Sora. "Are you sure your place is out of the question?" 

"Yeah, Kari's got some friends over. You think your little cousin's bad, I've had to deal with six 7-year-old girls high on candy and pop!" 

"Oh, you poor thing, I feel sorry for you." 

"Yeah. So what's that leave?" 

"The park?" 

"Meet in 15?" 

"Get your coat, Romeo." 

---------- 

Kari and her friends sat in a circle in her room. 

"So Ikumi, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" this from Sumishi, the girl with the strange red hair on Kari's left. (sue me, I ran out of ideas) 

"Um, dare," said Ikumi. **  
(Lemon opportunity...)**

"Ok, um, you have to... go into Tai's room and find something incriminating!"   
**(...passed up! 1 point)**

"Hold on, Sumishi," Kari interrupted. Sumishi always had a trick up her sleeve. "What are you planning?" 

"Oh, nothing," said the girl, mock-innocently. 

"Hmm... No, I can't let you search thru Tai's things." 

"Alright then Kari, truth or dare?!" 

---------- 

"TK, phone for you!" 

"Coming, Mom," said TK. He took the phone from him mother. "Hello?" 

"Hello, is this Takeru Takaishi?" The voice on the phone sounded strange, but somehow familiar. 

"Speaking. Who is this?" 

"*it's him! no, shutupshutupshutup!* Yes, Mr. Takaishi, I'm with the um... PermaFrost food storage company, ltd. We were wondering, TKaaer... Mr. Takaishi, is your refrigerator running?" 

"I don't know, let me check." 

"*he took the bait! this is so great!* *this is really mean, Sumishi* *shutup, i can hear him breathing still*" 

"KARI?! This is Kari prank-calling me?! I thought we were friends!" He hangs up, and runs to his room crying. 

---------- 

"AAAHAHAHAHA! Hehe, ahu, aaaAAAHAHAHAHAHA! (sniff)" Sumishi was having a ball. Kari, on the other hand... 

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUTA HERE! Not you, Ikumi." They all left, except the worry-faced Ikumi. "Ikumi, you were the only one I told my crush on TK to. How could you tell? And Sumishi of all people! How did she get in here, anyway? I didn't invite her." 

"I don't know, she just sorta shows up. Remember my birthday party last year?" 

---------- 

"Sure is a beautiful afternoon, isn't it?" Indeed it was, but Sora's statement was slightly lost on Tai. As he sat on the park bench, his focus was lost to the afternoon sun filtering through the trees and the wind making waves on the grass. 

"Sure is," he said, staring at her wonderfully shaped face. He put his arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder.   
**(Lemon scene...)**

"Awww, they're so cute!" The voice of a woman came from behind the bench. 

"Huh?" Tai's daze was broken.   
**(...narrowly avoided! 2 points!)**

"It's just so healthy to see that young summer love is in the air! Gives a feeling that the world is working right, don't you agree?" the voice continued. 

Sora and Tai looked around to see a woman in the early 20's with strange red hair, sorta done up like a crab. "Who are you, and why did you disturb us?" Sora asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did disturb you didn't I? My name's Sumishi, and I'm sorry. I'll leave and you can go back to what you were (ahem) doing." 

"'Sumishi'? Hey, wait!" Tai called after her, but she was already gone. She seemed to have had eyes that glinted strangely. (hey, ANY Beatles reference is a GOOD Beatles reference, lol). 

"What was that about Tai?" Sora asked. 

"Kari has a friend named Sumishi, and she has hair very similar to that." 

---------- 

"Man, am I glad school is over. Now I won't have to deal with those bullies again for another few months," Joe said to himself, flopping to his bed. As he turned on the TV, he closed his eyes. There was static for a moment, and then very strange silence. 

It was like the silence that happens when two people are in a room, and neither are doing anything at all. 

"Why do you let them push you around?" Joe nearly jumped out of skin. 

"Who's there? How did you get in this room?" 

"Here on the tube, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Skittish." It was a woman with strange red hair. "You don't have to take that from them, you know. Always the geek, never the hero. You ARE just as good as them. You could be just as good as anyone. Just as good as Tai. Just as good as Shin." 

"Ha. That's a laugh. I wouldn't know what to do. I'd get sick, or my allergies would act up." 

"You have always wanted to be the hero, haven't you. In your perfect world, you would be. That's why you got those books," said the woman. There, she struck a nerve. 

He had bought some Dungeons & Dragons books back in fourth grade. He never got a chance to play, because the local role playing geeks were always making fun of him. 

---------- 

"Good bye everyone, thanks for coming over. Sorry you have to go early. Blame Sumishi," Kari, for once, was pissed. Pissed at Ikumi. Pissed also at Sumishi, to a much greater extent. Mostly, though, she was pissed at herself, for taking that dare. Pissed at herself because... 

"...you liked it," said a voice from behind her as she closed the door. 

"Sumishi. I saw you leave, I saw you walk away. How did you..." 

"You liked tricking TK. You liked being careless, thinking of yourself, thinking only of what could give you a good time." 

"NO! No. I... I don't..." 

"YOU DID! ADMIT IT!" 

"I DID! I WANTED MORE!" 

"Cruelty. Ha, some holder of the Crest of Light you turned out to be. In a perfect world, you'd like to see yourself change, wouldn't you?" 

"No. I don't.. I'm not.. No. Don't, TK!" 

---------- 

Los Angeles. Hollywood. It was just as bad as New York. But she wasn't angery. Mimi was finally starting to enjoy herself in America. She had started singing lessons again. She had thought English was a hard language to speak. She had no idea how hard it was to sing. But she was getting better. She missed here friends terribly. Not just her friends from Japan, she had just started to make friends at her school in New York when her family moved again. 

She was feeling low. But she knew she had to look at the bright side. Her chat with Izzy had really lifted her spirit. 

"And when you make more friends? What then? London? Paris, maybe? Anywhere away from what you know. But you'll be successful, where ever you are. You like being able to overcome. No matter what." 

"Not really," answered Mimi, in a soft, calm voice, "I do miss my friends." 

"What happened to 'Who are you? How did you get in here?'" inquired the strange, feminine voice behind here. 

"Hey, if you made it all the way past the gate and up here, congrats." 

"Ahh. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous." 

"That was uncalled for. You seem to know me pretty well, what do you want?" 

"I want to know if you would be happy in your perfect world." 

"What the hell is that supposed t... Hello?" The speaker was gone. 

---------- 

"TK, how do you feel about Kari?" 

"Um, who are you?" said TK, in between sniffles. 

"My names Sumishi. I want to know how you feel about Kari." 

"Well, I guess I really like her." 

"You mean you like her as in you like her, or you, like, LIKE-like her?" 

"Um, what?" 

"Well, after that prank call, you seemed pretty upset. I feel something more than just friendship there." 

"No, Kari and I, we're just friends! Really. What about it?" 

---------- 

"Oh crap, not again!" Izzy stood in the middle of the classroom. He had nothing with him but his laptop. This included clothes. Everyone was looking at him. 

"*snicker*" 

"Um, I have to excuse myself," he said, bowing to the teacher as best he could. He ran out of the classroom. As soon as he was outside, he ran straight into a girl with bright red hair. She was exactly his height. 

"Wake up, Izzy," she said in a playful voice. 

---------- 

"Ahh!" Izzy bolted upright, panting. The dream had never ended like that before. He took a minute to calm down. It was then he realized he wasn't alone. 

There, next to him, in his bead, was the girl at the end of his dream.   
**(Um, lemon opportunity...)**

"Your going into highschool soon, and your still having the "Go to School Naked" dream? That's so cute!" Izzy moved faster than he ever had before, grabbing anything close to him to cover himself, and standing in the corner of the room.   
**(...Completely ignored!!! 3 points!)**

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" 

"Ahh, sticking with the classics. You love Mimi, don't you?" 

Nyaa! Where'd that come from?! 

"In your perfect world, you would have gotten the Crest of Courage, so you would be strong enough to tell her, right?" 

Izzy was awestruck. 

---------- 

_*all was light*_

"Huh? Where am I?" Izzy stood, confused. 

"Wow, TK, you fought of Puppotmon all by yourself?" this in Sora's voice. 

"Well, I escaped, anyway," answered TK. 

It was then when Izzy realized why all this seemed so familiar. I had happened before. 

----------------------------------------------   
Continued In DD:AiTS Part One: Izzy's Courage 

I'll try not to make it quite so long.   
--------------------------------------------- 

PLEASE give me feedback!!! Either e-mail me lorddunderhead@hotmail.com or post a reply on the group, but please, IF YOU READ THIS FIC, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	2. Part One - Izzy's Courage

**Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space!**   
a fanfic by Role Player Roy 

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! The author of this fanfic is in no way affiliated with the Digimon people, Pioneer Inc., Origin Systems, TSR Role Playing Systems, Hormel Foods, or the makers of Advil. 

I don't remember if Hurculizekabuterimon was actually mentioned on the show, or if it was conceived by another fanfic writer, but whoever's it is, don't rat on me. 

Izzy's voice: 

It's been one year since that day at summer camp, when we were pulled into the digital World. We were all getting ready for another great summer, when this strange woman with red hear calling herself Sumishi appeared to each of us, and told us of our "perfect world". We seem to have been sent on a journey through dimensions. I wonder what will happen to us! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space Part 1 

Izzy's Courage   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_*all was light*_

"Huh? Where am I?" Izzy stood, confused. 

"Wow, TK, you fought off Puppotmon all by yourself?" this in Sora's voice. 

"Well, I escaped, anyway," answered TK. 

It was then when Izzy realized why all this seemed so familiar. It had happened before. But something was different. He realized what it was. 

He and Tai both had different attire, but not by much. Tai had the computer. He thought about this for a moment, and then reached up. sure enough, he was wearing a headband and a pair of goggles. 

"Hey, what happened to Matt? He was just here." 

"I thought I saw him go off that way," said Joe. 

"You saw him leave and you didn't say anything?" asked TK 

"I just thought he was going to use the bush or something..." 

---------- 

"Look into the lake, and you will see the image of the one you must defeat," said Cherrymon. "He is your rival, and you must defeat him to grow stronger." 

"No, Matt! Don't listen!" pleaded Gabumon. 

"I know it sounds stupid, but I just have to look." He looked over the edge of the water. Where his reflection should be, an image of Izzy appeared instead. 

"Izzy? This is a joke, right?" 

"No, I'm sorry, I wish it were, but the lake of truth never lies." 

"But Izzy..." 

"Is half the leader you could be. He has everything you want. Leadership. Courage. He also has one more thing that you want, although he doesn't know it yet." 

"Oh? What's that?" 

"Mimi." 

---------- 

Meanwhile, Puppotmon was dealing with the digidestined with his band of Garbagemon. 

"Run!" The 'destined scattered, except Mimi. 

Izzy remembered what happened last time. Mimi refused to run, instead fighting a lone Garbagemon with it's own sludge. But this time, not one, but five Garbagemon descended on the girl. 

"I'm not running anymo... AHH!" 

"Mimi!" Izzy turned and ran. He grabbed Mimi, just as she was about to be clobbered but the filthy beasts. 

"Izzy. You, you saved me. Thank you." 

"Of course, Mimi. You're welcome." 

They looked into each others eyes. The world stopped. But not for long enough. 

"RUN!" 

"PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!" 

"Again, Togemon!" 

"TOGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO... LILLYMON! FLOWER CANNON!" 

The blast hit the Garbagemon, knocking some of them out. But they just kept coming. 

"I can't hold them off," cried Lillymon. 

"GIGA MISSILE!" The explosion from Metelgarurumon's attack destroyed the Garbagemon. 

"It's Matt!" Izzy suddenly remembered what had happened between Matt and Tai that day. He feared the worst. Metelgarurumon sent off another missile, narrowly missing Tentomon, and confirming Izzy's suspicions. 

"Matt, what are you doing? Call him off!" shouts came from the crowd, while Izzy looked on, trying to figure out what to do next. 

"No. I won't. Attack, Metelgarurumon!" Matt was mad. 

"You better digivolve to Hurculisekabuterimon, and fast, cause I won't miss next time, Tentomon," Metelgarurumon growled. 

"What's the matter, Izzy, afraid to fight back? Are you a cowered?" 

Izzy was still trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't think strait. 

"TENTOMON, WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO... HURCULISEKABUTERIMON!" 

The great blue wolf and the giant golden bug ascended into the sky throwing attacks at each other. 

"Matt! You don't want to fight me!" 

"Yes I do!" He threw a punch. Izzy dodged, but not by much. Another blow came, and this time connected. 

"Your not built to be a leader!" Matt said, throwing the next punch. This one, Izzy blocked. He retaliated with a jab to the stomach. "What could Mimi see in you?" 

"What? This is about Mimi?!" The surprised Izzy was unable to keep from being tackled. 

"Izzy doesn't start fights for no reason, for one thing!" Mimi shouted, but Matt didn't hear. His onslaught continued. He was on top of Izzy, punching him very hard. Izzy was powerless. 

"You don't deserve to be the leader! You don't deserve!" Matt had stopped punching, and started to cry. "You... don't deserve..." 

"Izzy!" Mimi ran over to the boy, pushing Matt away. She held him in her arms. There was blood trickling down his temple. 

"Mimi..." Izzy said, barley a whisper, "I... love... you." 

"Oh, Izzy!" he heard her say, and the everything went dark. 

_*and then all was light*_

Joe stood in an open field. For some reason, it looked to him more like England than Japan. 

"Paladin Joseph!" Joe turned around to see Mimi coming toward him. She was wearing a stereotypical iron skullcap and plate mail bikini. "Paladin Joseph, Lady Kari and her entourage have been captured!" 

------------------------------------------------------------   
Don't miss the next exciting installment of   
Digidestined: Adventures in Time and Space! 

Part 2 Sir Joe to the Rescue!   
------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ok, I think Part 1 could have come out a lot better than it did. What do you think? Reply to the post on eGroup digimonfanfics or e-mail me at LordDunderhead@hotmail.com 

MiSTs accepted, no, welcomed! 


End file.
